


After The Hunt

by CastielsCarma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Post Case, Post-Canon, Shower Sex, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean worries about Cas after a hunt but Cas eases his mind.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949407
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	After The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my prompt for day 23 of Kinktober: **Shower sex** , double penetration in one hole, or tickling.
> 
> I appreciate every single one of you, from those who have followed along from the beginning to those who just read a single ficlet. <3

Dean looks at Cas as he unbuttons his shirt, eyes roaming over a body he knows intimately. “Turn for me, Cas.”

Cas sighs and hangs the shirt over a chair, his back still turned to him. “Dean, I'm fine.” He steps out of his underwear and walks to the bathroom. “Come join me.” He leaves the door open in invitation.

The sound of water hitting tiles comes to him. Dean rubs a hand over his face but it does nothing to stop the turmoil in his gut. He breathes out shakily and starts undressing.

It's a nice hotel for once. Dean decided that they could splurge. They _can_ splurge more often than they do but most time hunting takes them to the back roads, to faraway villages and that one time on a fucking oil rig.

The tiles are a nice gray stone and the glass doors to the shower are frosted, leaving Cas' body looking distorted. The larger stone slabs that make out the floor are heated and Dean stands there for a second, enjoying the heat that travels through his feet, going up and up. Dean hopes the heat can thaw his heart.

Cas smiles when Dean joins him.

“Close the door, you're letting all the warmth escape.”

Dean scoffs. The mist from the shower lays heavy over them and it's warm bordering on the verge of hot. “I doubt that, Cas. If it gets any hotter than this, we might as well dive into the sun.”

Cas wipes his hair away and grabs Dean's wrist, pulling him in. “I thought _I_ was the sun and your sunshine.”

Dean shakes his head and hugs Cas. He rests his head on Cas' shoulder and blinks away the water as it runs down his face.

Cas just stands there and caresses Dean's back in a soothing gesture. He digs in and uses his nails. Dean moans; that always makes goosebumps of pleasure erupt on his skin.

“Mm, that feels so nice.”

Cas chuckles. “It does, doesn't it?”

Dean takes a step back and grabs the shower gel bottle that sits in an alcove shelf. He flips the lid open and squirts a generous amount in his palms. Gently, he places his hands on Cas' chest and relaxes when he feels the strong beat of Cas' heart.

“Dean...” Cas' voice is a whisper but Dean ignores it.

He spreads the shower gel over Cas' chest and then up and down over his shoulders and strong biceps. To know that the trench coat hid this beauty all those years. Dean moves back down and massages Cas' down the waist. His hands stop on Cas' abdomen and in on swift movement Dean goes to the left and pushes.

Cas' hands cover his own and he pushes Dean's hands away gently, but not even the dull drumming of the water masks his groan.

Dean looks up at Cas, accusation in his eyes but Cas places a finger over his lips.

Dean thinks it will come out soft but he spits it out, anger coating every word. “You could have died!”

“I know you were scared, Dean.“ Cas strokes his cheek and Dean leans into the touch, sighing deeply. “But I _am_ fine. You have me. Please stop being so afraid to lose me so that you can't enjoy me, enjoy us.”

“I wasn't scared.”

Cas arches one eyebrow.

“I'll bite that finger, Cas.”

Cas chuckles and grabs some shampoo. “Close your eyes and turn around.”

Dean obeys begrudgingly but soon finds himself relaxing under Cas' careful ministrations. Cas' hands massage his scalp and when he starts pulling on his hair, Dean is really lost. “I wish I could sleep standing up, like a horse – just to enjoy this in my sleep.”

“You wish to be a horse? I mean... we can engage in that sort of play if you – “

Dean laughs then, and it's the first time he feels good about it since their hunt. “I wasn't talking about that.”

Cas kisses his shoulder while his hands slide down to Dean's front. His fingers ghost over Dean's cock and he welcomes the thrill that Cas' touch elicits. “Mm, really. Are you not – “

“My hand still works, Dean.” As if to emphasize his point, Cas strokes harder.  
  
Blood rushes to Dean's cook and finally that warmth settles in his body.

Dean leans into Cas – his head resting on his chest– and closes his eyes “Yeah, it works perfectly fine. When did you get the lube?”

“I brought it with me.”

Dean smiles at that. “You brought lube to a hunt?”

Cas grins. “Yeah, I know that you sometimes need to fuck out your adrenaline high.”

Dean huffs but it turns into a moan as Cas does that thing with his thumb and Dean thrusts his hips into Cas' hand. “Fuck, this feels nice.”

“Mm, love you, Dean.”

“Love you too Cas, but right now I love your hand more.”

Cas strokes him leisurely and Dean's pleasure is a slow-burning fire that Cas stokes expertly. Soon he feels that tell-tale fire explode but tonight the pleasure is more intense and when Cas pulls Dean's orgasm from him, he almost collapses.

Cas' arms catch him but Dean is too busy trying to remember how to breathe to even take note of that.

“I don't how you managed that Cas, but we need to practice so you don't forget about it.”

“That good?”

Dean turns and strokes Cas' skin, still warm under the water. “Yeah, that good. And wow, this hotel is nice.” Taking the shower gel again, Dean proceeds to wash himself thoroughly.

“Was it the stone floor that gave it away, the miniature fridge stocked with Belgian chocolate or the lush carpets?”

“Nah, just the fact that we've been showering for what, fifteen minutes and we _still_ have hot water.”

Cas laughs.

Dean cuddles close to Cas in bed. “You think Sam and Jack are pleased with their room?”

“It's better – a lot better – than the last... twenty, thirty motel rooms we've slept in, so I think they're happy.”

“Yeah, they even _have_ their own room.” Dean sighs and grabs Cas' hand. He squeezes it once. “Sorry for being all curt with you. I was just – “

“ – scared.”

“I was gonna say worried, but fine, scared.”

Cas mutters something under his breath and kisses Dean's forehead. “Let's sleep. I still haven't gotten used to how much sleep humans require.”  
  
“Yeah, you're a real sleeping beauty, Cas.”

“I fail to see how sleeping people can be beautiful. From my observations, people who sleep, drool and snore, move around way too much and usually kick their partner wherever they can.”

Dean mutters, “I don't drool.”

“The rest is true, though?”

“Next time I'll get a room together with Jack.”

Castiel laughs. “Good night, Dean.”

“Good night, Cas.”


End file.
